Bloxx
Bloxx is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Segmentasapien from the planet Polyominus. Appearance Bloxx's appearance looks similar to that of a gorilla made out of building blocks. He has three main colors which are red, blue and yellow, with black lines all over his body. He's mostly red and yellow with some spots of blue. As seen in Arrested Development, as an 11 year old, Bloxx seemed a little smaller. Bloxx wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Bloxx7.jpg|Bloxx shapeshifting into a dome Bloxx profile from facebook.png|Bloxx shooting part of his body with the Bloxx-lobber Bloxx's shapeshifting powers allow him to transform into multiple things, such as a wall, catapult, cage, etc. If Bloxx's body is damaged/broken he can easily reform the broken pieces immediately. In Arrested Development, he can willingly detach parts of his body to get out of certain situations. In Rad Monster Party, he could turn his hands into guns, dubbed the Bloxx-lobber, and fire explosive blocks from them. Bloxx is very dense and durable as seen in The More Things Change: Part 1, where he escaped an explosion unscathed. Bloxx has enhanced strength, as he was able to throw a car with one hand. In Ben 10: Omniverse 2, Bloxx can create a decoy of himself in order to distract his opponents. Weaknesses Despite his shape-changing abilities, Bloxx can be broken when hit with enough force, but can easily reform himself right after. Bloxx is vulnerable to acids, as shown when the Screegit spat acid at him. As shown in And Then There Were None, ''Bloxx is also vulnerable to acidic gases. History Omniverse Ben *Bloxx made his first appearance in ''The More Things Change: Part 1. Bloxx saved Mr. Baumann's shop from being destroyed with Rook's help. *In A Jolt from the Past, Bloxx battled Fistrick and his gang. *In Have I Got a Deal for You, Bloxx battled the Screegit and then contained it long enough for Prof. Hokestar to revert the Screegit to its original form. *In Many Happy Returns, Bloxx stopped a Tetramand ship from attacking his team. *In Arrested Development, 11 year old Bloxx defeated the Dimension 12 robots. *In Bros in Space, Bloxx made the process of extracting the Amber Ogia on Revonnah easier. *In The Frogs of War: Part 1, Bloxx saved himself and Rook when they crashed. *In Rules of Engagement, Bloxx blocked the way of Julie and Hervé and starts to explain himself to Julie. *In Rad, Bloxx tried to catch the Gracklflint but failed and helped Rad Dudesman to make a trap to it. *In T.G.I.S. Bloxx appeared in a cameo to save Zak Saturday from Argost. *In O Mother, Where Art Thou?, Bloxx was used to confront Ma Vreedle. *In For a Few Brains More, ''Bloxx removed Azmuth's brain from Albedo, and is defeated by Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. *In ''Rad Monster Party, Bloxx is used to fight Viktor, but fails. He then battled Zs'Skayr. *In Universe vs. Tennyson, Bloxx trapped Fistrick so Rook could arrest him. *In Rook Tales, Bloxx fought Kundo but was defeated. *In Breakpoint, Bloxx saved Rook. *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2, Bloxx and Handy Man gave water to the Benwood citizens. *In A New Dawn, Bloxx appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Skurd *In Stuck on You, Skurd gave Humungousaur the Bloxx-lobber to battle Tyrannopede. *In Let's Do the Time War Again, Skurd gave Gravattack the Bloxx-lobber to chase the Time Beast. *In Third Time's a Charm, Skurd gave Shocksquatch the Bloxx-lobber to battle Charmcaster. *In Malgax Attacks, Skurd gave Whampire Bloxx-lobbers to battle Vilgax. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse 16 years old Ben *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''A Jolt from the Past'' *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' *''Many Happy Returns'' *''Bros in Space'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' (accidental transformation; intended alien was Big Chill) *''Rules of Engagement'' *''Rad'' *''T.G.I.S.'' (cameo) *''O Mother, Where Art Thou?'' *''For a Few Brains More'' *''Rad Monster Party'' *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' *''Rook Tales'' *''Breakpoint'' *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) 11 years old Ben *''Arrested Development'' (present day; accidental transformation, intended alien was Shocksquatch) Comics By 16 year old Ben *Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War! (Issue 2) Online Games *Ben 10 Omniverse: Alien Unlock *Ben 10 Omniverse: Battle For Power *Ben 10: Game Creator *The Return of Psyphon *Wrath of Psychobos (mobile only) *Duel of the Duplicates *Ben 10: Slammers Video Games Bloxx_OV_..png|Bloxx in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ov_2,_6.jpg|Bloxx in Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Ben 10: Omniverse *Bloxx is a playable alien character in the game. (Not on DS and 3DS) Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Bloxx is a playable alien character in the game. Naming and Translations Toys *4" Bloxx *Mini Figure Rook and Bloxx *Rook and Translucent Bloxx *2 Inch Mini Figures Bloxx *Alien Creation Figures Bloxx and Four Arms *Bloxx (DNA Alien Figure) *4" Translucent Bloxx Trivia *Bloxx was revealed in a Bandai Toy Fair display for ''Ben 10: Omniverse. *Bloxx strongly resembles Gutsman.exe from Megaman Battle Network. *The closed captions have one "x" on Bloxx's name instead of two. *Bloxx is featured on disc one of Ben 10: Omniverse - Vol. 2 Heroes Rise. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Males